velunafandomcom-20200215-history
House Zorn
"We reap what we sow" Earl Beldin Zorn House Founder House Zorn House Zorn was founded in a village to the north east called Telf. It is a farming village that has prospered along with Corovon's bustleing trade. Sending grain and multiple other crops to the growing city has allowed it to grow rather quickly. House Zorn was founded Beldin Zorn who owned most of the land in the area. Knowing he couldn't farm all the land himself he began renting it out to the farmers who thought they could turn a hefty profit off the rich soil and fruiting trees in the area. Pulling in profits off the farmers for many years he established a good name for the house and obtained more properties in the area as well as an estate in Corovon to manage his business there. He had two sons who followed him Faden and Novis. Novis took after his father and was kind and had a smart head on his shoulder and his father took to him a bit more than his older brother Faden. Faden used his power and influence to get whatever he wanted and whoever he wanted in the village. After he found out that his father was leaving everything to his younger brother he went berzerk and killed both his father and brother in a fit of rage. After the incident and taking over the whole family he began to use his power more and more freely. With no one to keep him in check he fathered multiple children from multiple women. In a recent turn of events Brathin killed his father Faden and was trying to pin the blame on the bastard Vagran who had attacked Faden in the streets a few weeks earlier. Brathin had called Vagren back under the guise of his father trying to make recompense. Witnesses to the event say that Brathin spoke of his plan openly right before he shot his father, however Vagran's quick actions killed Brathin before Brathin could kill him. As such for avenging his fathers death by killing the one who killed him House Zorn is now lead by Vagren Zorn formally Vagran Telf. All the proper paperwork has been submitted to the courts and he has begun to enact change in the village of Telf already. He has brought in the other bastard children and granted them their own plots of land in the village as well as a stipend to survive on till they become self reliant. Territory Village of Telf and a mannor in Corovon Economics The renting out of farm land and taking a percentage of the profits from the crops. Religion The House and most of the village follow Erastil. Though Faden has been keeping more and more of the profits to fuel his ever growing appetites and has been giving less and less to Erastil. Military After a recent attack by one of his apparent bastards Faden has hired extra personal guards. Members Earl Beldin Zorn (Deceased) Countess Madali Zorn (not seen in a long time) Earl Novis Zorn (Deceased) Earl Faden Zorn(Deceased) Faden has one true Heir Brathin and has several bastards running around the village. All his bastards bear the last name of the village. Earl Vargan Zorn (Formally Vagran Telf) Category:Noble House